


Laundry Day

by NellyHarrison



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Domestic Derica, please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

"Erica!" Derek shouted from the bathroom, making his girlfriend cringe from the kitchen where she was making dinner. They had been living together for about two months now, and while her parents were still a bit wary of her living with an older man, she was 18, and they had no real hold over her actions. She and Derek had been together since they found her at the abandoned bank and Derek basically nursed her back to health. The connection had always been there, but it wasn’t until he almost lost her that he took a chance on them.

Biting her lip, Erica put down the knife and walked to the bathroom, biting down harder when she saw Derek standing in the doorway with her pink robe wrapped around his waist.

"Where are all of the towels?" he bit out, his jaw locked as anger rippled through him.

"It’s laundry day, babe," she reminded him, lifting a shoulder. "Good news is, pink is totally your color." She could see the anger leave his expression, and then a mischievous look passed over his features before he rushed towards her, wrapping her in his arms as he shook his wet head over her. "Derek, no!" she shouted, laughter escaping her as he tickled her a bit before they fell down on the bed. "You’re such an ass."

"Yeah, a bit, but that’s why you love me," he reminded her, kissing her quickly. He let her return to the kitchen and went to go change, then joined her, the pair falling into a flawless routine as they prepared dinner, only pausing for quick kisses and lingering touches.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
